


They've Met Before, But Don't Recall

by NaraGal95



Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Al is not as touch-repulsed, Alternate Universe, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Must be an angel's influence, So minor it barely exists, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), They're really just idiots in love and it's cute, This story is actually fairly clean, wholesome couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraGal95/pseuds/NaraGal95
Summary: Angel Dust remembers a memory from when he was alive, one that he forgot about until recently. The Radio Demon, who has and will always be curious about his angel, inquires on what that memory is.As the title suggests, this is a side story of when Anthony and Alastor were alive and they had an one chance encounter they both forgot about. I blame the fact that the Depression was a serious thing happening at the time and there were other things to think about for the two. Details just get glossed over in the thick of things. I also blame the fact that they never asked for each other’s names.Anthony still needs to get used to being a demon and not flying around anymore.Alastor is still just the softest thing towards his angel. Don’t tell him I said that.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 267





	They've Met Before, But Don't Recall

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read "An Angel and a Demon Meet in Hell" this takes place during the last segment, after Anthony Falls but before the face-off with Camael the year after his Fall.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

Angel Dust is sitting at the bar, mindlessly drinking a Tequila Sunrise as he stares straight ahead. It’s been months since he Fell from Heaven, and though the ex-angel didn’t regret his decision to go against Heaven, he sure did miss being an angel from time to time. Even to this day he finds himself missing the weight of his wings on his back, rolling his shoulders for even the slightest recognition of the wings. Or he would try to fly only to find himself grounded, literally. He could still remember the day he _accidentally_ fell from the second floor of the hotel and being yelled at y the Radio Demon for injuring himself. At that moment, Angel Dust did really forget he lost his wings and flying was always faster than walking down stairs or riding the elevator.

Still, though, Angel found himself making mistakes like that to this day. Every time he would feel embarrassed and find himself drinking at the bar, the winged cat demon Husk serving him. He was insanely jealous over the cat demon, having wings while he did now. And the damn cat didn’t even use them! It was blasphemous really and at times, like he was now, he would be drinking some randomly selected alcoholic drink and softly glaring at the cat’s wings.

“Could ya really not?” Husk grumbled as he wiped down a glass. “I know ya don’t like not havin’ wings anymore but does that mean ya have to glare at me?”

“I’m not _glarin’_ at _ya_ , at your _wings_.” Angel responded, giving his head a dramatic shake. “’Sides, it’s somethin’ to look at while I’m rememberin’ somethin’ from my livin’ life.”

“Well look at somethin’ else, will ya? I don’t need Alastor thinkin’ I pissed ya off or some shit an’ him gettin’ on my ass later.”

Angel gave another dramatic head shake but complied with the demon’s request, rolling his eyes away to the corner of the bar. Sighing he continued to sip on his drink, letting his memory once again take hold in his mind.

It was at that moment that the Radio Demon entered the parlor, quickly noticing his angel’s distant stare into nothing. He eyes would always land on the ex-angel first, no matter how many people were in the room. He naturally drew towards the other, just like he had those couple times they met decades ago. His grin, ever present, turned sweet as he approached the spider demon, chucking as he sat on the stool next to him. “Why, Angel, darling, what could have you so deep in thought?”

Angel looked towards the demon, brow raising playfully. “Wouldn’t ya wanna know?”

“Always, my dear, you know you can never bore me!”

The spider set his head on his hand as he leaned an elbow on the counter of the bar, smiling flirtatiously at the deer demon. “Still mighty curious ‘bout me, aren’t ya, sugar?”

Alastor laughed at the déjà vu moment and Husk made a sound akin to gagging as he approached. “Get a room, first of all, second of all, same as usual, Alastor?”

“Yes, my good fellow!” Alastor sounded as he officially settled in. As Husk went to fix the deer demon his whiskey, Alastor refocused on Angel. “What’s on your mind, dear? Still thinking about your Fall?”

Angel dramatically groaned, rolling his head back as he glared at the roof. “I don’t I’ll ever stop thinkin’ about that! That was a total pain in the ass to go through.” Looking back at Alastor he shook his head, continuing. “But nah, I remembered somethin’ from when I was alive. I had completely forgotten about it.”

“Oh? Is it some more sinners I need to murder because I can clear my schedule for that!” A laugh track played as Husk placed his whiskey down before the demon, rolling his eyes.

“Looks like youse guys ain’t gettin’ a room I see.” The cat grumbled before getting as far away from the couple as he could.

The two ignored him, mutually. “Oh, no, babe, it ain’t like that.” Angel answered, the two clinking their glasses together, taking a drink out of their respective drinks. “Remember when I said I didn’t get much help when I ran off to California?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Well, I lied. I guess. There was this one time when this older guy helped me out. Was really nice to me, actually.”

“Oh?” Alastor sounded, head tilting. “Well, now I’m curious! What did this man do to have his good deeds so quickly forgotten, I wonder? And I thought you were an angel!” The laugh track played again and Angel snickered, pushing him in the shoulder playfully.

“Oh, screw ya!”

“No, thank you, darlin’!” The disembodied laughter played again and Angel rolled his eyes.

“One day…” The spider demon begins, batting his eyes at the deer demon. “One day you’ll maybe decide to love me up a bit.”

“Hmm…” The demon sounded, his face pensive.

“That ain’t a no…” Angel said, wiggling his eyebrow, causing a short laugh from Alastor.

“My dear that would be something that would have to occur on the most rarest occasions!”

“I do believe that Hailey’s Comet should be flying by soon. That’s a rare occasion.” 

The laugh track played for Angel, causing the ex-angel to giggle as Alastor spawned the mic, tapping at it aggressively.

“What have I told you about playing the track for him?” Alastor scolded. “You know it goes to his head!”

“Well, gee, boss!” The mic cooed. “A good joke is still a good joke, especially from one as _beautiful_ as the angel.”

Angel Dust blushed softly, covering a hand over his mouth as he eyed Alastor’s slowly blushing form. “ _Aww_ … now that’s sweet.”

Alastor quickly cleared his throat and the mic disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. “So, anyway that memory of yours that you suddenly remembered?”

The ex-angel broke out into laughter, leaning over the bar as his body shook joyously. “Oh, please! Let’s just stay on this topic for a bit longer! I wanna know more on how I’m _beautiful_.”

“Darling,” the Radio Demon began, blush getting redder as he straightened his bow tie, “the memory?”

“You’re no fun.” Angel pouted but after a couple more giggles escaped from him he conceded, turning in his chair to face Alastor as much as he could. “Well, it was after I first got there. I was barely fifteen an’ I had since run out of the money ma an’ Molly swiped for me…”

</|\> </|\> </|\>

A young Anthony sighed shakily as he held onto his satchel. His white shirt was dirty from lack of hygiene, his pants with holes at the knees. He stared up at the diner sign hesitantly, hands clutching hard at his bag. He shifted his weight on his legs, nervousness settling in. He was about to turn around and just move on when his stomach growled loudly. Anthony scrunched his face in embarrassment and sighed again. “Screw it!” He grumbled as he entered the diner, inching towards the counter of the bar. He stood at the corner, nerves shaking him to the core as he tried to get the attention of the waitress working behind the counter. “Excuse me, miss? Miss?” Anthony spoke up, voice quiet compared to the rest of the noise in the diner. “Miss! Excuse me, just-just a moment, please.” Anthony tried again, reaching a hand up and over the counter.

This seemed to have gotten her attention as she walked over. “Yes, sug?”

The young fourteen year old released a breath, his talking coming out quickly. “I’m very sorry, miss, but I haven’t had any money for a while an’ I’m starvin’. Are there any leftovers or any food that’s burnt I can have? I’ll work too for food. I haven’t eaten in days.”

She gave him a polite, yet sad look. “Look, sug, I’d love to help ya out, really. But my boss he won’t have for it. Times are hard for everyone and I can’t just be givin’ out hand outs.”

“Oh, please!” Anthony begged before being shoved by the patron next to him.

“Beat it, kid.” The patron grumbled.

Anthony ignored him but didn’t go back up to the counter. “I swear I won’t come back, I just… I’m so hungry… please.” His stomach growled again and his hands went over his stomach, his face flushing with embarrassment.

The waitress sighed and shook her head. “I’m sorry, sug. I can’t help ya.” With that she turned and went to the other patrons at her counter.

Anthony felt his shoulders sag as he sighed in vain. This was his fifth restaurant he’s tried today for food, being denied at all of them and it wasn’t even noon yet. He gave a final look back at the waitress before trudging his way back to the door.

“Excuse me, lad.” A male’s voice attracted his attention, causing Anthony to whip around. It was a brunette male in a brown vest and bow tie, white dress shirt and black slacks. He wore a pair of glasses, dark brown eyes staring at him, smile wide as he motioned the boy over. Anthony stayed still; remembering that ma always told him to never trust strangers and this guy gave off a weird air about him. Seeing his hesitation, the man’s smile widened, if that was at all possible, and continued speaking. “I overheard your plight, dear fellow, and I want to help you.” The man motioned to the newspaper folded up on his table. “The news these days are all the same. ‘Economy is bad, people are dying, no work to be found!’ it’s quite boring, frankly. I’ll make a deal with you, sit here and talk with me for a while, and I’ll buy you breakfast, anything you want! How does that sound?”

Against his better nature, Anthony at the prospect of food stepped forward, but still stood away from the man sitting at the table by himself. “Oh, sir, I-I couldn’t possibly ask ya to do that I—“

“Then it’s a good thing I’m _offering_ instead of you asking for it, dear boy!” The man interrupted. “Come, sit!” The man swung an arm, gesturing in front of him as he pulled out a menu from the stand on the table and set it face up before him.

Anthony’s stomach growled again and the boy momentarily threw all caution to the wind. If this man was going to kill him after then at least he would be killed on a full stomach. The teen practically ran to the booth then, taking off his bag and setting it towards the inside of the seat as he settled in. “Thank you, sir, for doing this it’s very kind.”

“Kind? Certainty not when I except you to at least be more entertaining than the periodicals!”

“An’ if I ain’t? You’ll force me to pay?”

The man laughs, shaking his head. “Now that’s whacky nonsense, boy. I already know you don’t have a cent to your name. Why would I offer to pay only to turn around and charge you for a potentially lacking experience?”

“Well, I suppose when ya put it that way…” The boy mused, opening his menu. “Have ya ordered already?”

“Quite! And finished with my meal, to boot!”

“What?” Anthony almost yelled, quickly closing his menu, grabbing his bag and beginning to rise to his feet. “Oh, no, sir. I can’t have ya lingerin’ here just for me! I’ll just go an’—“

“ _Sit_.” The man’s voice interrupted, a scary tone behind it as Anthony felt himself drop back down onto his butt again. “I don’t offer my generosity on a daily occurrence, I’ll have you know. I have nowhere of importance to be at, in fact, who really does these days?” Anthony numbly nodded and reopened the menu, thumbing through the pages as he looked for appetizing, yet cheap food to order. “Now, where are your parents, lad?”

“They’re around.” Anthony started, this rehearsed speech coming off naturally now. “We moved out here when we lost everythin’ in New York. They’re still tryin’ to find work.”

“Rough business, this stock market crash.”

“Yes, sir.”

The man chuckled then, darkly to himself, his eyes getting even darker, if that was even possible. “ _So many orphans_ …” The man said in barely a whisper, Anthony, even while straining, couldn’t hear him.

“Excuse me?” Anthony sounded, tilting his head.

“I was just thinking on how it’s a good thing you’re not orphaned, boy! So many others are not so lucky.”

“Yes, sir.” Anthony agreed. Though his pa and brother didn’t much respect his wishes on his career choice, he was at least still happy his family were alive still, especially his ma and sister.

A different waitress approached the table then, holding a pot of brewed coffee, glancing to the boy and then the man. “Another refill on your coffee, sir?”

“Yes, please. And whatever the lad wants.”

The waitress hummed as she poured the coffee from the pot into his mug. Setting the pot down she pulled out a small notebook and a shaved down pencil. “Do you know what you’ll be having?”

“I, uh…” Anthony started, glancing over the menu once more. “I guess just the chef’s special an’ water.”

“Make that orange juice. Boys need their vitamins, after all.” The man amended.

The waitress hummed again and she picked up the pot and walked off, Anthony putting the menu back. “What if I’m allergic to oranges?”

“Wouldn’t that be entertaining indeed?”

Anthony eyed the man, seeing if that was supposed to be a joke but the man’s face was unreadable. Anthony soon decided that for his own sake he would think of it as a joke. “Well, thanks. I ain’t allergic I just… didn’t wanna trouble ya.”

“No trouble at all!” The man spoke blowing on his coffee before taking a sip. “So tell me, you and your family came out here to make a new living. How long ago was that?”

“’Bout a couple weeks now.”

“New York sure is far away. I’m sure your folks could have picked a closer locale.”

Anthony shrugged. “I don’t make the decisions.”

“I suppose not.” The man agreed. “But everyone who comes to this ragtag town has something akin to dreams. I’m sure a young boy such as yourself has one or two.”

“Oh, sure.” Anthony responded, pausing as the waitress placed a glass of orange juice before him. He stared at the glass and decided to save it, swallowing to wet his throat. “I’d like to be on the picture shows. Start small of course but then maybe get a leadin’ role! That would be somethin’.”

“If not almost impossibly out of reach.” Anthony glanced up at the man, eyes blinking in a mixture of shock and confusion. The man elaborated. “So many people come to Hollywood with that same dream in mind. Most don’t make it. They find themselves in pits on the side of the road, left behind by those of actual talent or pure luck. You’re one in thousands, kid. I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”

Anthony wanted to fight against that but bit his tongue. No use arguing in the man buying him food. “I know that.” He sounded, voice still annoyed. “But I gotta try. It’s better than… it’s just better. An’ I’ve been workin’ when I can to scrounge up money. But no one wants a scrawny kid like me.” The man grunted in agreement and Anthony had to refrain from rolling his eyes. “Well, then why’re ya here?”

“Me?” The man asked, eyes widening in feigned shock at the question. “Why, my dear boy, I’m working here! I was sent out here by my boss in a radio station I work at in New Orleans. I’m to get an expose on the same industry you want to make it big in!”

“No foolin’?” Anthony asked, excitement bubbling in his voice. “So did you get to meet anyone famous? Go on any sets? Shake hands with a studio owner?”

The man laughed and waved a hand at him. “Dear boy, how your imagination flies! No, of course not! I was sent up here to see how these films can even survive being made much less how people can afford to see them!”

“Oh…” Anthony sounded, eyes dropping to the table. At that moment the waitress came back and placed a plate of eggs, sausage, a biscuit and ham before him as well as a pair of utensils. “Thank you ma’am.” Anthony said to her as she walked away, diving into the food, moaning at the pleasure he got to finally be eating after so long. The man watches from across him, grin never leaving his face as he drank from his coffee. “Well…” Anthony started after a while, drowning the food with a little bit of his recently untouched juice. “I think it’s admirable.”

“Admirable? Do explain.”

“Well, see…” Anthony began, swallowing. “The world’s in this state an’ none of us can really do anythin’ about it. So I think that what the studios are doin’ in makin’ these worlds for us to escape to, even for an hour or so is amazin’. How they can just take us away from all this. It gives people, well _me_ , a little bit of hope that someday this will all be over an’ it’ll go back to normal.”

The man blinked at him. His smile had dropped a little as he listened, letting the words sink in. He eventually smiled again. “Now that is something to think about. Never really thought of it that way.”

“Do you not go to the picture show?”

“I go all the time! I do so adore the theatre! But I myself have never thought of it as an escape, just as a means to alleviate boredom.”

Anthony chewed some more of his food. “I just think it’s amazin’ your job sends ya out here… an’ ya get paid for it!”

The man chuckles. “I suppose that is something worthwhile.”

“Worthwhile? Ya got income commin’ in. That’s somethin’.” The man made a sound of agreement as he ushered for the waitress to come by for another refill. “Have you had your fill?”

Anthony glances down at his almost empty plate, just a couple bites left of a biscuit left. Though the young boy could feel like he could eat another plate, he didn’t want to push the kindness of this stranger before him. His ma taught him better than to overextend the kindness of others. So, instead he took a couple more tiny sips of his orange juice and nodded. “Yes, thank ya! I’m feelin’ stuffed!”

The waitress came by, filling the man’s coffee once more. “Will you need anything else?”

“No, miss. You can bring the check.” The man replied, watching as the boy finished his plate, not one thing left on it.

“Thanks, again. I… ya didn’t need to but thanks.”

“Speak nothing of it. Besides,” the man paused as the check was deposited before him, “I couldn’t right well leave a child to starve.”

“I ain’t a child!” Anthony quickly said. “I’m nearly fifteen!”

“Practically a man then!” Anthony blushed, his smile finally breaking onto his face. “Now, there we go! There’s a smile! You know, lad, you should always be smiling! After all, you’re never fully dressed without one!”

Anthony let that sink in, thinking that perhaps that could help him break into the pictures. “Yeah,” he agreed, nodding to himself, “yeah, makes sense!”

There was a beat of silence as the man drank his coffee, blinking, lost in his own thoughts before he placed down the mug. “May I offer a piece of advice?”

“Sure!”

“Hollywood pictures aren’t looking for young people such as yourself to be in their pictures. While you work towards your dream, perhaps find something to help out your family bring some money in. Find a job for now, and when you’re older, go to the studios every morning. See if you get lucky.”

Anthony stared at the man before scoffing. “Yeah, I _know_ that. I’ve been tryin’ but it’s hard bein’ out here by myself—I mean… not by _myself_ of course, I—“

“Enough.” The man said, raising a hand. “You don’t need to explain. Besides, I figured you were a runaway the moment I looked at you.”

Anthony shushed him quickly, leaning over the table. “I didn’t run away!”

“Oh, yes, and I’m secretly the Queen of England and not a radio broadcaster from New Orleans.”

Anthony blinked slowly at him, face scowling in a frown. “That’s not even slightly believable! Ya ain’t even a woman!”

“Still, I will believe I am the Queen of England more than you saying you didn’t run away.”

Anthony groaned, sighing heavily. “I didn’t run away.” He insisted, which was partially right. After all, his ma and sister knew that he was leaving. It’s only _half_ running away.

“If you insist!” The man stated as he stood. “Now, come on. Might as well clear the table if we’re both done here.”

“Yes, sir.” Anthony replied, gathering his bag as the two walked out. As they stepped outside Anthony faced the man, bowing his head in gratitude. “Thanks again for the food! It was real tasty.”

“Good, and _thank you_ for the company. It was more liberating than the newspaper.”

Anthony chuckled, smiling up at the man. “Well, that’s good. I’d hate it if I were borin’.”

“You’re a good kid. I hope to see you up on the screens one day.”

“Thanks!” As the man turned to walk away Anthony stepped forward. “Uh, sir!” He called out, causing the man to half turn back to the boy. “Uh… I was wonderin’ if I could get your opinion real quick? ‘Specially since ya work in radio?”

The man faced the boy once again, smiling widely. “Go on, kid.”

“I was thinkin’ that maybe I should try to cover up my accent when I try goin’ for the movies… do-do ya think that might help?”

The man didn’t take long to answer. “Why of course! Language is the first thing a person judges after one’s looks after all! Why I would never be where I am now without this dialect!”

“Ah…” Anthony sounded almost dismissively. “But ya speak so nicely an’ elegantly. Ya don’t even need to try!”

With that the man’s smile grew into a grin. “Well, sha, I right don’ believe tha’. Aft’r all, it ain’t my usual.” The man replied, his accent changing at the toss of a coin.

Anthony’s mouth dropped and the man laughed at the expression. “Whoa! Is that what ya truly sound like?”

“Here now, sha,” the man started, brow raised, “I don’ talk much like ‘his so it ain’t wha’ I ‘truly sound ‘ike’.”

The boy giggled, hand covering his mouth as to not be as rude. “Whatever ya say, mister.” Another giggle. “But sure, I’ll work on my accent. If ya can cover _that_ up I can cover up mine.”

The two smiled at each other before the man sighed, pulling out his wallet and handing the boy over a five-dollar bill. “Take this,” he started, voice back to his previous accent, “I don’t need you starving on me after I leave.”

“Oh, no, sir!” Anthony said, waving both hands in the air. “Ya done enough already!”

“Take it.” The man spoke, shoving the bill into the boy’s hands. “You need it more than me anyway. Just don’t spend it all at once.”

“Uh, thank you, sir. I-I won’t!”

“ _Ça c’est bon_.” The man said, switching effortlessly back to the other accent. “Ya best be off, sha. _Bonne chance_!”

“Y-yeah! Thanks again! An’ whatever you just said!”

The man gave a last chuckle as he turned, waving a hand in the air as he walked away. Anthony sighed, smiling widely as he shoved the money in his bag, a newfound spark of determines rising from within him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was no longer starving or the fact that this stranger had lifted his spirits high enough to make him smile again, he didn’t know. However, what Anthony _did_ know that he was going to make it one day. He would be a star in a motion picture one day as a show of his appreciation to the man that could have just ignored him and left him to starve.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

Angel Dust drank the last bit of his drink, his gaze wandering on the grain of the wood of the counter, a small smile on his face. “I owe that guy a lot.” The spider demon said, sighing. “I think I woulda starved to death or resorted to stealin’ but with that I was able to get my first couple jobs an’ really got started. Though, I couldn’t cover my accent as much as he could. I just wish I could thank him one more time.” Angel expected a response from the other demon sitting beside him but when he never got one he looked up at the other, eyes widening as he saw the expression on the deer’s face. “Well that’s a new one.” Angel stated, quickly glancing to Husk who was standing frozen in terror, looking at Alastor’s face. “Is somethin’ wrong, love?” Angel asked, placing a hand gently on the other’s hand.

That seemed to snap Alastor out of it as he quickly downed his whiskey, smile growing with each passing second as he looked pointedly at Angel. “Nah, nothin’ be wrong, _mon ange_.” He spoke, the accent causing a shiver down Angel’s spine. “In fact, _ça c’est bon_.” With that the deer demon smirked knowingly at the spider, rising to his feet before wordlessly walking away.

Angel’s jaw dropped wide open and for some reason he felt tears behind his eyes. Shaking his head rid to clear his mind and simultaneously shake the tears away, Angel too rose onto his feet, quickly going after Alastor. “W-wait, a Goddamn second! Alastor was that you?! Or are ya pullin’ my leg?! Al!” The demon called, leaving the parlor, his voice slowly fading away as he went further from the parlor.

Moments later Charlie and Vaggie entered the room, rushing to Husk as he was still frozen with terror on his face. “Husk!” The Princess of Hell called out to him, leaning over the counter. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Husk blinked, seemingly for the first time since the two other demons left. “I… witnessed absolute _horror_.”

“What? What was it?” Charlie asked, heart quickening as she was starting to think the worst. “Did someone try to flirt with Angel again and Alastor freaked out? Or did Alastor threatened someone again?”

“Notice how both things you mentioned included Alastor.” Vaggie commented.

Husk shook his head, placing his hands down to lean on them. “No… he…”

“’He?’ So Angel? Alastor?” Charlie questioned.

“Probably Alastor.” Vaggie guessed. “Angel hasn’t caused much trouble since he Fell.”

“Alastor…” Husk began, “he was…”

“Was what?!” The princess yelled, nerves getting to her.

Vaggie rolled her eyes. “I knew it was about Alastor…”

“He was…” Husk started again, breathing in deeply. “… _Overjoyed_.”

The two female demons looked at each other, disbelief on their faces. “Excuse me?” The princess voiced as they both looked at him.

But Husk said nothing as his whole body shivered in disgust. “Gah, I feel like I’m gonna be sick!” The cat demon noted as he walked around the bar. “I need to burn my eyes out with acid!”

Charlie’s face of shock turned into a smile as she followed behind Husk, Vaggie on her heels. “Wait! Tell me what happened! What made him so happy?! Husk!”

</|\> </|\> </|\>

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, our idiots in love. D_Ho wanted more of actual angel Angel (Angel!Anthony) and Alastor so this was born. I really enjoy writing in this concept. It just makes my insides fluttery with warmth. I might actually write more of these two, I’ve got some other ideas bouncing around up here.
> 
> This story is kind of crack but whatever. It’s still cute damn it. 
> 
> Also, I apologize this was my first time writing the Creole accent so I’m sorry if it sucks. I tried.
> 
> “Ça c’est” bon translates to “all is good”.  
> “Bonne chance” translated to “good luck”.


End file.
